


Requiem et Reminiscence III - Was danach geschah

by ChosenOneFaith



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenOneFaith/pseuds/ChosenOneFaith





	1. Kapitel 1

Wie er diese Geräusche inzwischen verabscheute. Das schrille Pfeifen der Raketen war selbst hier, fast dreißig Kilometer von der Frontlinie entfernt deutlich zu hören. Jedenfalls für ihn, der sich hier in den verlassenen Häusern der Stadt versteckt hielt. Die Front war hier vor einigen Wochen schon durchgezogen und hatte außer ein paar Ruinen nicht viel übrig gelassen. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht herkommen wollen, doch die Gerüchte, die sich hartnäckig in der Gegend hielten hatten ihn aufmerksam werden lassen.  
Es waren inzwischen fast 2 Jahre vergangen seit er den Truppen den Rücken gekehrt hatte, ziemlich sicher, das die Abteilung ohne ihn nicht lange bestehen würde. Und tatsächlich hatte er Recht behalten. Kurz nach seinem Verschwinden war sie aufgelöst worden, nur um nun wieder neu formiert worden zu sein. Eine Einheit, die laut den Zeugenberichten, von IHM angeführt wurde. Und genau das war es was ihn stutzig machte. Der „Todesgott der Nibelungen“, wie ihn die Gegner genannt hatten, war vor 2 Jahren vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden und doch herrschte nun die Aufregung und die Gerüchte schienen wahr zu sein wenn er sich hier so umsah. Die wenigen Menschen die ihn auf seinem Weg hierher bei ihrer Flucht begegnet waren, hatten ihm in ihrer Angst zwar nur kurze Berichte geliefert doch alle waren in ihrem Inhalt gleich gewesen. ER hatte ihr Dorf heimgesucht und mit seiner Einheit die Frontlinie so innerhalb von zwei Tagen um fast vierzig Kilometer nach vorn verlagert. Und die Angst in den Augen der Überlebenden bei seinem Anblick war nicht gespielt gewesen. Er hatte die Situationen genau in Erinnerung, die panischen Blicke und Schreie wenn er aus dem Gebüsch am Straßenrand aufgetaucht war und sie angesprochen hatte. Zwar hatte die Uniform in den letzten Jahren bei seinem Versteckspiel ziemlich gelitten, doch war sie noch immer als die SS-Uniform zu erkennen die sie einst gewesen war. Und sie jagte diesen Menschen Angst ein, Angst im Zusammenhang mit seinem Gesicht.  
Der junge Mann seufzte und zuckte zusammen als ein weiteres Pfeifen und die darauffolgende Explosion seine Gedanken störten.Für seine Sinne waren die Kriegsgeräusche näher als für andere, er spürte die seismographischen Auswirkungen der Einschläge, hörte das Stakkato der Gewehre. Um sich wirklich sicher zu sein mit wem er es zu tun hatte musste er allerdings noch näher heran, das Risiko eingehen entdeckt und gefangen zu werden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen als die Erinnerungen an seinen ersten Fluchtversuch wieder in sein Gedächtnis stiegen. Die Drohungen, die Erniedrigungen danach, die körperlichen Schmerzen. Man hatte ihm damals angedroht das sie dafür sorgen würden das er es nicht mehr vergisst, und sie hatten Recht. Er wußte nur nicht welcher Teil von ihm sich daran erinnerte. War es nun seine letzten Funken an Menschlichkeit oder doch einfach nur die elektrischen Verbindungen in seinem Neuronengeflecht.  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte und lehnte sich an die Mauer in seinem Rücken. Er hatte von den flüchtenden Menschen erfahren, das die deutsche Einheit umzingelt war und es wohl nichtmehr lange dauern würde, bis ihre Verteidigung fiel. Proto seufzte, er hatte die Kämpfe wirklich satt. Sein Blick glitt gen Himmel, es war bewölkt aber kein Regen fiel. Ein Wind wehte den Geruch von Schießpulver in seine Richtung. Ja dies war der Krieg und er war immernoch nicht vorbei, auch wenn er sich immer wieder eingeredet hatte das er bald aufhören würde. Nach Marias Tod hatte er sich eingeredet den Krieg, das Kämpfen und das Leiden beenden zu können. Und spätzerm als er bemerkt hatte das dies nicht möglich war so hatte er gehofft es mit seinem Verschwinden zu schaffen. Und nun hatte es die SS geschafft einen Zwilling von ihm zu finden. So ganz konnte er es noch immer nicht glauben. Der junge Mann stieß sich seufzend von der Mauer ab und stand auf. Er lief durch die verfallenen Häuser und hing seinen Gedanken nach, dachte daran was aus ihm geworden war und wie es zu all dem gekommen war.  
Vor nicht einmal zwei Jahren war er noch ein Mensch gewesen, ein einfacher Soldat. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so einfach, er war Anführer einer Guerillaeinheit der SS gewesen und war meist in besonderen Situationen mit seiner Truppe in Aktion getreten. Alles war bestens gewesen, seine militärische Karriere und auch sein Privatleben war dank Elena, seiner Verlobten einfach nur perfekt gewesen. Bis zu dem einen Tag der alles verändert hatte. Elena war bei einem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen und er war nicht bei ihr gewesen um sie zu retten. Die Erinnerungen daran schmerzten ihn noch immer, auch wenn sie eigentlich hätten verschwinden sollen. Er hatte gelitten für Monate bis er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Er wollte vergessen und ein neues Forschungsprojekt hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Die Einheiten forschten an der Möglichkeit einen Supersoldaten zu erschaffen, einen Cyborg doch fehlte es ihnen an Freiwilligen für die Testphasen. Und so entschied er sich dafür als eben jener diesem Projekt beizutreten. Im Austausch zu seinen Erinnerungen und seinem normalen Leben war er zu einer Maschine geworden, mit mehr Stärke, mehr Wissen und schnelleren Reflexen als jeder andere Soldat in seiner Einheit. Auf diese Art hatte er gehofft den Krieg schneller zu einem Ende kommen zu lassen, Elenas Tod zu vergessen und die Welt für jeden, der ihm jemals in seinem Leben wichtig gewesen war, zu einem sichereren Ort zu machen.  
Doch es war nicht so gekommen wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Nach seiner Wandlung hatten sie ihn benutzt, noch mehr als zuvor schon. Sie hatten seine Einsätze in unschuldige Städte verlegt, Überfälle und Vernichtungen befohlen. Und jeder Versuch diese Befehle zu missachten, sie einfach zu ignorieren waren in Bestrafung geendet. Als er dann allerdings erfahren hatte das der oberste Befehlshaber seiner ehemaligen Einheit mit in den Angriff auf Elena verwickelt gewesen war hatte er rot gesehen.  
Er hatte den Mann erschossen und sich erneut den Züchtigungen der Anderen ausgesetzt und doch war es für ihn eine kleine Genugtuung gewesen, wenn auch nicht groß genug für den Frieden seiner Seele. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Idee der Flucht in ihm gewachsen und er hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Einige Monate später war es ihm gelungen bei einem Auftrag die Truppe zu verlassen und unterzutauchen. Er hatte nie wirklich eine Ahnung gehabt was die Forscher an ihm verändert hatten, den einen jungen Mann den er einmal genötigt hatte ihm Informationen über sich zu geben ausgenommen, doch mehr als ein paar Codes, einige gestammelte Erklärungen von Funktionsweisen und Szenarien war nicht herausgekommen. Nun war er seit etwas mehr als vier Monaten auf der Flucht aber es hatte keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. Er hatte mit Selbstschutzmechanismen gerechnet um zu verhindern das er in falsche Hände fallen würde aber nichts war geschehen. Und so wirklich hatte er sich auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Als dann allerdings die Rede davon gewesen war das er erneut auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen würde war er neugierig geworden. Und darum war er nun hier, schlich durch diese Ruinen und näherte sich Meter für Meter der eingekesselten Einheit.  
Dies war der Weg den die Einheit genommen hatte, und dies würde der Weg sein den die Einheit nehmen musste wenn sie dem Untergang entfliehen wollten. Eine Reihe von Detonationen brachte den Boden zum Schwanken und zwang Proto dazu sich an einer Mauer abzustützen. Das klang alles andere als wie ein erfolgreicher Angriff auf die feindlichen Truppen. Er hielt sich noch etwas an der Mauer fest bis er sicher war das nichts mehr sich rührte und setzte seinen Weg dann, in etwas schnellerem Tempo fort.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn als es nun vollkommen ruhig blieb. Keine Gegensalve war zu hören, keine weiteren Angriffe erfolgten. Das klang alles andere als gut für egal welche Seite. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen und lauschte. Er versuchte ein Geräusch zu hören, irgendwas das ihn darauf vorbereitete was er zu erwarten hatte. Aber es kam nichts. Nur Stille. Er seufzte und überlegte. War es wirklich klug sofort dorthin zu laufen? Oder sollte er noch etwas warten bis er sich wirklich sicher war das nichts mehr geschehen würde. So vergingen einige Minuten ohne das er sich rührte und nur um auf den Entschluss zu kommen das es besser wäre zu warten. Die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen, auch wenn man sie nicht sehen konnte, und die Umgebung wurde noch triester und dunkler als sie es eigentlich dank der Wolkendecke eh schon war. Er würde zwar keine Probleme haben im Dunkeln zu sehen doch er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete wodurch ihm eine Annäherung bei Tageslicht um einiges sicherer erschien. Eine weitere Nacht im Freien also. Er sah sich suchend um und entschied sich für eines der noch relativ in Takt aussehenden Häuser etwas entfernt von der Straße. Sollte jemand hier vorbeikommen würde man ihn dort wenigstens nicht sofort entdecken können.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es war keine ruhige Nacht gewesen, nicht das er eine erwartet hätte, doch die LKWs und anderen Fahrzeuge die in der Nacht durch das kleine Dorf gerollt waren hatten nicht wirklich dafür gesorgt das er sich auch nur halbwegs hatte entspannen können. Da sie alle Richtung Schlachtfeld gefahren waren ging er davon aus das es sich um deutsche Wagen gehandelt hatte auch wenn er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte aufzustehen und nachzusehen. Der Cyborg erhob sich und sah sich um. Es war noch recht früh aber das war ihm eigentlich nur recht, somit hatte er genug Zeit um sich umzusehen. Er verließ sein Versteck und sah sich auf der Straße um. Die Reifenspuren waren deutlich sichtbar und an ihrer Beschaffenheit erkannte er auch das es sich scheinbar um Material oder Versorgungsfahrzeuge gehandelt hatte. Panzer waren nicht dabei gewesen. Proto zog den Mantel etwas enger und folgte den Reifenspuren langsam. Je näher er dem Schlachtfeld kam desto vorsichtiger wurden seine Bewegungen, desto aufmerksamer beobachtete er die Umgebung. Hier stand kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Er roch das Schießpulver in der Luft und sah die kleinen Feuer am Wegesrand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hörte er die Stimme vor sich, blieb abrupt stehen und verschwand hinter dem Mauerrest um nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
"Kann es sich noch bewegen?"  
Die Stimme klang kalt und gefühlslos und Proto streckte etwas den Hals um besser zu sehen. Etwa hundert Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein Offizier vor etwas Schutt. Von seiner Position konnte er nicht erkennen ob sich davor etwas befand oder ob der Mann nur halluzinierte.  
"Wir empfangen noch Bewegungen, und es gibt noch Anzeichen von Leben", lautete die Antwort eines einfachen Soldaten hinter ihm der einen Empfänger vor sich hielt. Etwas musste sich also wirklich an dem Schutt befinden.   
Proto seufzte und verließ seine Deckung. Um zu wissen wovon die Rede war musste er wissen was die Männer sahen. Es war eine Gruppe von etwa 10 Mann, ein ranghoher Offizier, ein etwas sehr traurig wirkender Soldat mittleren Ranges sowie eine Reihe von Unteroffizieren die sich artig hinter den Ranghöheren eingefunden hatten.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schlich von einer Ruine zur nächsten. Doch die Gruppe der Männer war so abgelenkt das sie ihn nicht bemerkten. Er erreichte eine Ruine zur rechten des Schutthaufens und sank in die Knie. Nun war er noch näher an der Gruppe aber hatte auch endlich Sicht auf das was diese sahen. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und ihm stockte der Atem.   
Bei seinem Versteckspiel gerade waren ihm schon der ein oder andere tote Soldat begegnet und es hatte ein Blick genügt um Proto zu beweisen das es sich dabei ebenfalls um Cyborgs wie ihn gehandelt hatte. Eine ganze Einheit die nur aus Cyborgs bestand? Das war selbst für ihn neu, doch das was er nun sah übertraf sogar das. An dem Schutthaufen lehnte ein weiterer Cyborg, auch von seiner Position aus konnte Proto erkennen das nichtmehr allzu viel von diesem vorhanden war. Es fehlten beide Beine und ein Arm war über dem Ellenbogen abgetrennt worden. Vermutlich durch die Explosionen die er am vergangenen Abend gehört hatte. Doch was ihn am meisten schockierte war der Blick in das Gesicht des Anderen.   
Dieser Cyborg der da auf dem Boden saß, war er... Oder eher gesagt eine fast perfekte Kopie von ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und beobachtete die Szene die sich ihm bot. Er war es also den jeder für Proto hielt. Aber wie hatten sie einen Menschen finden können der ihm so ähnlich sah? Protos Gedanken drehten sich und dennoch verfolgte er aufmerksam die Szene vor sich.  
"Hast du gedacht du könntest entfliehen? Du bist nichts weiter als ein trainierter Hund. Eine Puppe. Stück Metallschrott. Was ist los? Bist du traurig weil deine Kameraden gefallen sind? Weine für mich wie ein echter Mann. Oder können Maschinen das nicht?"  
Der Offizier hatte sich mit einer Zigarette in der Hand neben den Cyborg gesetzt und schien seinen Triumph zu genießen. Proto kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen ob er sich das auch trauen würde wenn der Mann noch vollkommen intakt wäre. Er kam zu dem Entschluss das es vermutlich nicht so sein würde und musste leicht lächeln. Es war immer das gleiche. Diese Offiziere waren höhergestellt als die Anführer der Einheiten die sie an die Front schickten, ob nun Mensch oder Maschine. Doch würden sie es nie wagen sich ungebührlich oder herausfordernd ihnen gegenüber zu verhalten. Zu groß war die Angst davor das eben diese Maschine die für sie die Schlacht schlug sich gegen sie wenden würde. Das hatte allein sein Verhalten ihnen gelehrt. Der Mord an seinem Vorgesetzen hatte Proto neben den üblichen Bestrafungen vor allem aber Respekt eingebracht. Keiner hatte mehr ein Widerwort gehabt gegen ihn oder ihn anderweitig abwertend behandelt. Und der Offizier da vor ihm schien nicht anders zu sein. Würde sein Zwilling stehen und voll funktionsfähig sein würde dieser Mann sicher keine so große Klappe riskieren.   
Proto seufzte. Der andere tat ihm leid. Denn auch wenn es aus der Situation heraus als feige anzusehen war, so hatte der Offizier mit seinen Worten wenigstens in den Grundzügen recht. Sie waren trainierte Hunde und Puppen, dazu erschaffen Befehlen zu folgen ohne darüber nachzudenken wieso und weshalb. Nun so war es jedenfalls geplant gewesen, doch ihren eigenen Willen hatten sie ihnen nicht nehmen können. Sicher sie befolgten Befehle doch mit nur einer genügenden Menge an Selbstbewusstsein und Willensstärke waren sie in der Lage Befehle zu verweigern oder ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen.   
Der Offizier hatte sich wieder erhoben und warf einen abwertenden Blick auf den Cyborg zu seinen Füßen.  
"Ich hab genug. Bringt ihn um."  
Der Mann neben ihm zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend gefiel ihm diese Idee nicht wirklich doch er schwieg. Und dann meldete sich tatsächlich der zerschundene Körper auf dem Boden zu Wort. Seine Worte brachten Proto zum Lächeln, denn irgendwie beinhalteten sie mehr Wahrheit als er es bisher immer angenommen hatte.  
"Es scheint als wären die Maschinen diejenigen mit der größeren Menschlichkeit."  
"Was? Verdammte Maschine!" Der Offizier fuhr ruckartig herum und griff nach dem Maschinengewehr des verdutzten Soldaten neben sich. Eine Salve von Schüssen ging auf den wehrlosen Mann nieder und Proto drehte sich unwillkürlich weg, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer und schluckte schwer. Es fühlte sich an wie Minuten und waren vermutlich doch nur Sekunden bis das Stakkato der Schüsse verhallte.  
"Ich will kein Stück mehr hier sehen, keine Spur davon." Der Atem des Offiziers ging schnell und man spürte die Wut die in ihm brodelte. Unwirsch wandte er sich zum Gehen. "Was für ein Unsinn!"  
Die Unteroffiziere folgten ihm eiligst nur der Mann der neben ihm gestanden hatte blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick haftete auf dem zerschrammten Körper des Cyborgs bevor er mit schwerfälligen Schritten näher trat und vor diesem auf die Knie fiel. Proto hatte sich erneut umgedreht und beobachtete die Szene.  
"Ich habe--- etwas so unentschuldbares getan." Dem Mann liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er zitterte. Diese Szene hatte etwas unheimliches, was hatte der Mann denn getan? Er beobachtete wie dieser eine Börse aus seinem Mantel zog und darin nach etwas suchte. Ein kleiner Zettel kam zum Vorschein und der Mann legte es vorsichtig in die Hand des Cyborgs vor sich.   
"Das ist--- ein Stück--- deiner Erinnerungen", erneut schluchzte er. "Es tut mir leid--- Leid, leid--- es tut mir so leid. Vergib mir." Mit den letzten Worten war er aufgesprungen und lief davon.   
Proto wartete einige Sekunden bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete. Das Schlachtfeld war leer, doch er wusste auch das es nicht lange dauern würde bis es hier vermutlich vor Soldaten und Maschinen wimmeln würde. Er näherte sich langsam dem jungen Mann, musterte ihn genauer. Bis auf vielleicht die Frisur wirkte er wirklich wie sein Zwilling. Er seufzte leise. Er war es also den die Menschen für Proto hielten. Sein Blick fiel auf die Hand des Anderen und er bückte sich um den Zettel aufzuheben, welcher sich als ein Stück eines Fotos entpuppte. Es zeigte drei Personen, den Soldaten vor sich, den Offizier der gerade davongelaufen war und eine junge Frau. Proto schluckte beim Anblick etwas. Diese Frau sah seiner Elena sehr ähnlich. Er wandte den Blick ab als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine leichte Bewegung wahr nahm. Die Finger des Mannes auf dem Boden bewegten sich noch. Proto sank in die Knie, legte das Foto zurück in dessen Hand und beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden. Ein leichtes rotes Blitzen war in den Augen zu erkennen. Er war noch nicht tot, oder wie auch immer man den Zustand beschreiben sollte der nach ihrer Existenz folgte. Ein Geräusch von herankommenden Wagen riss ihn aus dem Anblick und er drehte sich um. Noch waren die LKWs ein Stück entfernt aber es würde vermutlich nicht lange dauern. Protos Blick glitt über das Gelände. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso aber etwas in ihm hatte den Wunsch seinen Zwilling hier nicht seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Nur was würde es bringen... so ohne Beine und mit nur einem Arm? Sein Blick glitt über die anderen Cyborgs und er nickte leicht. Das war vermutlich die einzige Chance die er haben würde und er musste sich beeilen.


End file.
